Search for the 13
by supernova22
Summary: With cybertron and all transformers in danger, Alpha Trion sends Optimus Prime on a quest across the cosmos to find the rest of the 13 original transformers. With a hand picked autobot crew and the spirit of Solus prime to guide him, Optimus must call upon all his bravery and ingenuity to find the first Primes and fulfill his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's the start of my fic, hope you enjoy it. more chapters coming soon. As for the continuity it takes place, i guess it is mostly a g1 cartoon based universe but im going to have lots of references or things based from other universes/series. As for how the characters look, i see them as looking like their WFC/FOC game selfs. **

**i am mostly keeping the back stories and history the way it has been established; it will be an even mix of stuff that IDW/Fun Publications had crated and what was revealed in the covenent of primus book. i will definitely get rid of some of their recent fiction that nobody is really fond of, like the fallen being a sympathetic character and his romance with solus, GOD I HATED THAT! obviously the fallen will be some sort of antagonist but im not sure how or who else i want to bring in. possibly some deceoticons, or quintessons, unicron, or a rogue transformer group. Please read and review, I love feedbac. new chapters will hopfully be posted daily. **

Optimus Prime entered the Hall of Records. It seemed like so long ago that he worked here as the archivist Orion Pax. Then he had risen to greatness for his beliefs and bravery in the autobots. It wasn't long ago that the Matrix of Leadership had been bestowed onto him and he became Optimus, the new Prime, leader of the Autobots. He would gladly lay down his life to protect his home world of Cybertron from harm, but that was harder than it had just seen the end of a brief but bloody war with the decepticons, their mortal enemies. Optimus won the war but seriouslt damaging his mortal enemy megatron, the decepticon leader. Defeated and humiliated, megatron took what remained of his army and fled cybertron, swearing revenge. since then peace had flourished. Guilt still clung to Optimus, for he had mercilessly beaten and damaged megatron that day. He displayed a vicious battle lust that he had never shown before or since yet it still haunted him. There were also rumors of a remaining underground decepticon force lurking on cybertron, but there had been little evidence to support this.

Thought since the war ended, Optimus now had new strength of mind, body and soul. Though he was full of new confidence and wisdom, he felt off, like a lingering fog lay over his mind. Since gaining the matrix, it was as if his mind had become a torrent of memories; memories that he couldn't actually remember but knew they existed. He also felt as if his his memories as Orion had somehow begun to fade. He put the idea aside, they could not fade because they were part of him, they made him who he was and made him worthy of carrying the matrix and leading the autobots.

Leading the autobots had proven taxing lately as strange occurrences and natural disaster had begun to plague cybertron. No one could quite figure out what the cause was. He had come to the hall of records at the behest of Alpha Trion, the head Archivist. Optimus made his way there at once upon receiving the message. Alpha Trion had been his mentor and friend for many, many years. It was his teachings that lead to optimus truly understanding what it was to be a prime and to stand up for his beliefs. Trion had sent a massage, saying that it was urgent that he come and see him. Optimus arrived at Trions large office and prepared to knock on the door when…

"there is no need to knock Optimus, please come in"

"how did you…?" optimus started to ask as he entered

"I have my ways optimus, and im not referring to hidden cameras" alpha trion smiled

Optimus then noticed a book underneath alpha trions arm, which was glowing. It was a very large, old looking, detailed and overall impressive looking book. Also, a very large golden glowing quill stuck out of it. Optimus knew what it was immediately.

"By the allspark, alpha trion, is that…?"

"yes, the covenant of primus"

"how, why?"

"all your questions will be answered soon my young friend, please follow me"

One of the walls in his office then folded away and opened up to an elevator shaft. Optimus followed him into it and the elevator began to decent through the massive shaft. It went on for miles and miles, deep under the surface. Optimus wanted to ask what this was all about but new it was best to wait and save his questions; he trusted his mentor. He did have a sneaking suspicion of where they were going but decided to wait and see. Finally they reached their destination. After exiting the elevator they walked down a long corridor and came to very large chamber. Optimus' suspicions were right; they had come to the core of cybertron.

"the core, the very spark of our maker, Primus!" trion announced

"why have we come here my friend, is something wrong with the core"

"I'm afraid so optimus"

"I will have the best autobot scientists down here immediately"

"that will not help optimus"

"why, what is wrong with it?"

"As you, and most of cybertron, know, the cosmic being primus became our world, and the core is his spark. His first creations were…?"

"The 13. The first cybertronians; the original primes. They represented the first of many of the transformers subspecies, and each held a piece of primus' spark."

"you remember your history well optimus."

"it is more than just history to me, more than me simply being a prime. I have known the legend of the 13 since I came online, I have always felt like it was a part of me"

"indeed…"

"alpha trion?"

"it's nothing. well, for reasons I have yet to understand, primus' spark has begun to weaken and fluctuate"

"causing the recent disasters on cybertron!"

"yes"

"How can the core be healed?" optimus asked worriedly

"the answer to that question is more complex than you could fathom, optimus prime" an echoing, female voice suddenly came

The two bots turn and from the light of the core a figure came into form. As it drew closer Optimus could see that it was a tall elegant silver fembot. She had long whitish-silver hair and grace to her step. Though fembots were usually smaller than male bots, she stood at about Optimus' height. Her form glowed with the energy of primus, which is when Optimus suddenly realized that she was a spark ghost, the manifested form of a spark that had joined with the Allspark. She smiled at optimus and his own spark warmed as alpha trion turned to him.

"Optimus Prime, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Solus Prime, my beloved sister"

As if on impulse Optimus dropped onto one knee and bowed to the ancient prime. A sweet smile spread across her face and she stifled a girlish giggle.

"rise optimus prime, there is no need for you to do that" she said sweetly

After some hesitation he did so. He took note of her amazing voice, which was feminine yet strong. Truly the voice of an angel.

"wait, alpha trion, you said sister…"

"yes, optimus my friend, I…am one of the 13 as well"

"that's…how"

"when our brotherhood ruptured and split across the cosmos, I decided to stay on cybertron, to both watch over the spark of primus, and do what I could to help guide his people from within its folds"

"this is…unbelievable. And you Solus prime, you are…"

"yes, I am one with the allspark"

"surely optimus, you remember the history files of what happened to her" alpha trion quizzed

"yes…she was betrayed and slain by…The Fallen!"

"yes, our dark brother betrayed us and all that we once stood for. His act shattered our brotherhood and unity"

"alpha trion, what does the 13 have to do with the core weakening"

"as I said optimus, primus' spark is weakening. And is in danger of being extinguished"

"what! That cannot happen, what would that mean for cybertron, for our people!?"

"Death. If primus were to cease to be, so would cybertron, and all its children"

"_nooo"_

"all transformer sparks are born from and are part of the allspark, of primus. If he were to perish, so would all cybertronians across the universe"

"and the 13 can prevent this?"

"we believe we can optimus. Each of the 13 contains a part of primus' spark, bestowed to us when he created us" solus explains

"and as the new prime, it is my duty to seek them out?" optimus asks

Alpha trion and solus prime shared a knowing, thoughtful glance that gave optimus an odd feeling. There was something they were not telling him.

"yes Optimus, that is it. the matrix is a piece of primus as well, and can help lead you to them"

Alpha trion then opens the covenant and a brilliant light shines out of it. It forms an orb of light, similar to alpha trions super computer, vector sigma. Within it, moving images, memories from the past, began to play out as trion narrates.

"as you know, primus was a cosmic being who represents life and creation. Since the dawn of time he had waged war with his eternal opposite, unicron, the manifestation of chaos and destruction. Due to their being evenly matched, primus created, from his own essence, us, the 13. Weakened, he went into a comatose state, with his body transforming into cybertron. The 13s combined might was able to destroy unicron and banish his wrecked body and evil essence to another dimension; his eternal prison, though his darkness is still able to reach through and cause chaos here. Many years after that, primus had begun to create other forms of life to live on cybertron, the tranformers. It was then that the fallen, who was already a being consumed with hate and anger, was seduced by unicron from across the dimensional barrier. He abandoned his name, his honor, and his oath to primus to become and agent of chaos; the herald of unicron. He was eventually defeated and cast into the same prison his master resides in."

"forgive the interruption alpha trion, but, I have always wondered, as have many, what the fallens true name was?"

"none shall ever speak it again! His name is gone, along with any good that may have once held within him. None, not even us, his brethren, will ever utter it again!"

Optimus understood the severity of his mentors words and stayed silent. It was then that around the glowing covenant, 13 glowing forms. They were the 13. Each one a powerful imposing figure; alien in appearance campared to modern cybertron. The likes of them have not been seen in the universe since.

"now, optimus, excluding solus and myself, you have 10 of our brothers to seek out"

"10, don't you mean 11, what of the other?"

Alpha trion and solus prime looked up at one of the 13 images, its form mostly shrouded and blurred for some reason. Optimus could hardly make out any of his form.

"that is the 13th prime, our youngest brother. You…will not have to worry about him"

"why?

"he is…an odd situation. One that will resolve itself soon enough.

"if you are sure, very well"

"yes, so, these are the remaining members of the 13 that you must seek out; Prima, Vector Prime, Micronus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Quintus Prime, Liege Maximo, and the fallen"

"wait, if the fallen is an agent of unicron, and trapped in another dimension, how am i to convince him to save primus, or even locate him?"

"I am afraid, that is something you must discover yourself optimus. Alone."

"alone"

"yes optimus, this is your journey to make"

"I am sorry alpha trion, but I don't believe it is. The fate of all cybertronians is at stake, and they deserve to strive to safe guard it too. The autobots, my soldiers, my friends; I care about them too much to lie to them as if nothing's wrong and abandon them."

"optimus, this will be a perilous quest, like non ever attempted before"

"I understand that, and I will make it regardless. I would never make any autobot go, I will ensure that they know the stakes and risks and to only come if that is their choice"

"if that is what you think is best"

" I would not be where I am, be who I am today if it weren't for them supporting me, standing by me, encouraging me, and inspiring me. I simply would not be able to make this journey without them by my side"

Solus, and even trion, couldn't help but smile, both amused and inspired, by optimus' heart and devotion to his friends. He was a worthy Prime.

"very well optimus prime. And you will have some additional help with you as well. But for now go, swiftly, get your autobots, prepare you team and your ship. When you are ready, return here and I will give you some tools to aid you, go!."

And Optimus indeed left, making all speed for Iacon.

**So, hope you liked the first chapter. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Being leader of the autobots had its advantages. Optimus had what he needed on the spot. A ship was quickly prepared and was being fueled and stocked. The hardest part was picking his crew. All his autobots were dear friends and deep down, he wished he could take them all with him. But he knew that this was the most important task any of them, himself included, would ever undertake and he had to have the best of the autobots with him. Soon, everything was ready; his ship ready, his team selected and informed on the whole situation and goal of their quest, and a replacement as autobot commander in his stead. There was little to no thought to the decision. Ultra Magnus, head of the elite guard-the defenders of Iacon. He was primes first and only choice for the position. Now, with everything ready, and the night before launch, optimus returned to the chamber of Cybertrons core.

"optimus, at last, I must say you took longer than I thought. A prime should be swift in action."

"forgive me alpha trion, but a prime must also be clear in thought. One does want to be well prepared when they are saving the world after all" Optimus counters

Trion couldn't help but laugh at the superior response.

"oh optimus, a better prime to deal with this crisis just doesn't exist, haha"

Alpha trion threw a lever and a table, a small platform, levitates down from above.

"these, optimus, are powerful relics of the 13, left here ages ago and guarded. They are sacred and one of a kind, each of them. I now pass them on to you to aid in your quest."

"I am honored"

"first, this is the Forge of Solus Prime"

alpha trion attempted to hold up the item, a large, intricate, detailed and impressive looking forging hammer; it was nearly half the size of optimus himself. The old bot had some trouble holding it and optimus was forced to take it from him.

"sorry optimus, I'm an old bot, and the only weapon I've ever wielded has been this quill, to record in the covenant. Anyway, utilizing the power of a miniature neutron star at its very heart, the forge operates through the convergence of magic and science, an art long since lost to the ages. Through this, it can be used to effectively create anything out of anything. Anything except life. And as a prime, you can use that power. The forge, wielded by our craftsman, solus herself, was used to create all the other artifacts of the 13. It is even capable of crafting certain parts if cybertronian physiology. And, I assure you, it is a more than suitable weapon as well. It once left a dent the size of kaon in unicrons armor, hehe. Well next we have this"

Trion then picked up a small thick metal hexagon with a large glowing dial in the front.

"and this is?" optimus probed

"dont be fooled by its current, simple appearance optimus. This is the Apex armor. Activate it on yourself and you will be covered in the most impenetrable armor the universe has ever seen, and it can even enhance the wearers strength"

Optimus was taken aback by what trion held up next, a brilliant white and silver mighty sword.

"the star saber" optimus said in amazement

"yes, the weapon of Prima, first of and leader of the 13. The warrior of light, made almost in the image of primus himself. This sword can cleave mountains and light galaxys. The matrix of leadership itself once served as the hilt of the sword before become the emblem of the wisdom and power of the primes"

Optimus slowly took hold of the swords handle. He felt a wave of energy over take him as he brought it closer for a look. It was heavy for only a moment before becoming light as a feather. Never, not even after becoming a prime, had he ever imagined he would hold this blade. He was overcome with pride and inner strength as he held the sword over his head, it began to glow with a light that filled the chamber; even the core swelled a bit brighter in reaction.

"yes, optimus, I think you are the right prime for this" alpha trion said with a proud smile.

Alpha trion also brought out a book and handed it to optimus.

"I also made this for you optimus. I suppose you could call it a simplified version of the covenant of primus. I have recorded any and all information of the 13s past and each of its members. Everything there is to know about them and their last known locations or intentions. I hope it will help lead you. Consider it a guide of where to start and go next, and which member to seek out before or after another, depending on the situation."

"I will treasure it, treasure all of them. thank you, alpha trion"

"Oh my, I almost forgot optimus, one of the most important things"

Alpha trion then retrieved and handed to optimus an old looking satchel. Within were 12 small, ancient looking glowing orbs.

"what are these?"

"the most important part of your quest. They are condensed, portable space bridges."

"what?"

"yes, we created them long ago. I saved the last batch should we ever need to be reunited. Given the current situation, seems like it was a food idea. Once activated, all within its field are bridged right to this very chamber. I realized that you likely wouldn't be able to accommodate the other primes on your ship so you can simply send each one back here as you find them.

"these are ingenious. So many lost arts and knowledge you hold alpha trion"

"yees, well, if cybertron is saved and the 13 reunited, perhaps that knowledge can be spread to all cybertron"

"a dream I hope to see come true. With these many tools in hand, it would seem it is time to start my journey"

"optimus prime!" suddenly came the angelic voice of solus prime as her image appeared from the core.

"there is yet one more gift we have to bestow upon you to help your quest"

"what is this gift?"

"me" she smiled

Suddenly the glowing form of the dead prime dissipated into a torrent of energy that fly towards and encompassed Optimus. It then flooded into his chest and into the matrix itself. The rush disoriented optimus and he fought to stay standing. Just as he was about ask what happened solus' form appeared beside him.

"what did you do solus?"

"I merged my spark with the matrix. I am now one with it and you. I shall accompany and guide you on you quest to find my brothers"

"you are most welcome lady solus. Alpha trion…"

"yes, my young friend, the time has come. As before, I shall remain here to watch over the spark of primus and do what I can to help support it. Now go both of you. The future, of cybertron and all transformers, is in your hands optimus prime. go, reunite our family, bring the 13 primes together again and save primus, the spark that keeps on sparking."

"I shall, with all that I am. Farewell my teacher, until we meet again!" optimus announces as he transforms and speeds out of the chamber with the prime tools attached to the outside of his vehicle form.

Before returning to the matrix, Solus Primes spirit lingers with alpha trion for a few moments.

"how long do you think it will take for him to realize his true self, his true destiny?" solus asks

"I dont know sister, all I know is he surely will before this is all over. But you must not tell him! He must learn…must remember, on his own. I have faith in him."

**So that's it for now. Next chapter coming soon. Learn who optimus' crew is, what trions notes are, what solus has to add and where they begin their quest. As always, please review, I love feedback. And stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the journey begins, hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Just a heads up because it might be difficult to describe. The layout of the control room; basically imagine the control room of the ark from the first level of the "Fall of Cybertron" game(look in up on youtube) but scaled down to about the size of the command deck of the Enterprise from Star Trek(google it). their ship is basically a scaled down version of the ark. Just thought that would help to give you something to visualize.**

The quest to find the remainder of the 13 primes had begun. After an easy and uneventful launch, the autobots ship, dubbed the "Hand of Primus", was high in cybertrons orbit. The ship was much like the ARK in design and appearance, though was scaled down in size; only about a quarter of the size of the massive autobot ship.

Optimus had handpicked his 15 man crew, each one to serve certain purpose on this dangerous journey. Even those he brought simply because they were his closest friends, still would play large roles. The first he selected, who he knew would come, were of course Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide and Arcee. He was also thankful to have mirage along as well; his cloaking abilities would likely be needed. The others he selected were friends as well but were picked for their talents. First off was his second in command and the ships actual captain, commander Star Saber. For intelligence, as well as technical and inventive purposes, he selected Perceptor, the autobots best scientific mind. To assist him he had also brought Nautica; She was as brilliant as Perceptor, but a lot easier to talk to, more sociable, with the added benefit of her being a quantum mechanic. The odd and crude, but non-the-less intelligent, mini-con named Brains was also brought along. Optimus considered bringing wheeljack, but couldn't afford his trademark accidents and exploding inventions on this important mission. He also brought Bulkhead, a large autobot who was a destructive force on the battle field, but who also had a mind for building. Drift, a skilled swordsmen, was recruited for both his battle skills and his spirituality, which optimus believed would be good to have. For their air support and knowledge of deep space, he selected Jetfire, and the leader of the Aerialbots, Silverbolt.

There was one other member of his crew that Optimus did not select, the enigmatic Maccadam. He was the Owner and manager of Maccadam's Old Oil House, a popular hot spot for just about any cybertronian. Maccadam himself was rarely seen but was a public celebrity in a sense; a Jack-of-all-trades that would help anybody with anything. He could acquire pretty much anything. Many rumors surrounded him. Optimus was unsure how the old bot had learned of the mission, and was even less sure about letting him come. With confidence, bravery, and more than a little charm, Maccadam managed to secure a spot in the crew.

The ship sat still in space above cybertron. Optimus was staring out through the large observation window before glancing around the control room. Jetfire and silverbolt sat at the head of the room as the pilot and co-pilot. To the left, preceptor and Nautica sat at the scanning and readout station. To the right, Ironhide and bulkhead were at the ships defense and weapon controls. Star Saber was standing just behind the command chair, waiting for orders. At the back of the room by the door, the rest of the crew stood watching the launch. He suddenly realized that all eyes were on him. He knew what they were waiting for, their first heading. It was then the the matrix began to glow and the spirit of Solus appeared beside him. She smiled and nods to him and he nods back. He then notices preceptor behind her giving him a weird look, as are all the other. It is then that prime come to the realization, only he can see her. He is the only prime and her spark ghost was merged with the matrix, so none of the other autobots can see her. He knew he must keep that in mind at all times. The journey would not go smoothly if the autobots thought he was crazy and talking to someone who wasn't there.

"so, optimus, what's our heading?" jefire finally asks

Optimus was unsure what to say because I didn't actually know himself. He glanced at Solus, who motioned towards the book Alpha trion had given him. He felt utterly foolish for forgetting it. As he opened it, he decided that since they were risking their lives, they would know all the information he did. And so he stood up from his seat and read the first of Alpha trion entries aloud.

"_Optimus Prime, or any other cybertronian reading this, I have compiled this journal based on my own knowledge of the other members of the 13, as well as with information recorded in the Covenant of primus. He gives detailed descriptions of each of its member, their histories, and the best route to finding them. _

_There is in fact a best set order to the primes you must find, which is what I have set here. The first of the 13 I will send you to find will be a very difficult task. I believe it will help you to understand how dangerous and difficult your journey will be. Also, after this prime is located, it will make searching for some of the others seem much easier."_

Below the entry was a set of coordinates. Optimus showed them to jetfire who entered them into the autopilot. After a second the ship activated its warp drive and went into hyperspace.

"we're on our way prime, terminal estimates 6 hours to arrival. You know optimus, there is something familiar 'bout those coordinates"

Optimus then continued to read the entry.

"_the coordinates will lead you to…"_

Optimus paused reading and a serious look came over his face. The others all look worried and wondered what it was.

"optimus?" ratchet finally spoke up

"sir, what is it, where are we going?" star saber added

"_The Quintessa system"_ he said grimly

The room filled with gasps and grunts. The Quintessa system was wear the wicked Quintesson race resided. A pompous, arrogant biomachnical race that saw itself as the rightful rulers of the universe. They once came to cybertron and attempted to enslave its people long ago but were driven away.

"well, that's it, we're all gonna die. Why don't we pull a Ue, head back home and get comfortable for the apocalypse, huh?"

"shut up brains" ironhide grunted

Optimus did not expect this. This was indeed going to be a difficult task. No transformers has ever faced the quintessons and lived. He decided the best course was to keep reading, hoping that an answer to the situation lie in trions notes.

"_Now on to my brother that you seek, Quintus Prime. Quintus was one of the brightest among us. A daydreamer and perfectionist whose drive to express his ideas led him to become a scientist. He was the 10__th__ one of us to be created by Primus and his brilliant mind helped to devise strategies for our battle against Unicron. His ancient artifact was the Emberstone, which gave him the ability to create and seed planets with life. After the 13 separated, he left into space, planning to create new races and life forms. His goal was to make a similar race to those that had begun to sprout on cybertron, but perfected. This would not come to be. He instead created the quintessons, a bio mechanical race somewhat based on his own appearance bat far from the elegant race he intended. They rebelled against the noble teaching he create them with and saw themselves as the universes master race and intended to bring all other species together under their "divinity". All I know at this time is that he is still alive and that Quintessa is the best place to begin your search for him."_

Optimus closed the book and sighed.

"Nautica, brains, stay on the scanners. Bulkhead, drift, on battle station. Autobots, you have your down time and your rotation schedules for duties, please stick to them. Meeting in the conference room in one hour. Star saber, ratchet, ironhide, jazz, silverbolt, bumblebee and preceptor, please be there to work out an approach plan for when we reach our destination."

"yes sir!" the autobots all say together

"that will be all autobots. Star saber, the brisge us yours"

With that, the autobots dispersed and optimus headed for his quarters, tailed by solus prime. once there, he set the book down beside the other relics and signed. He sat on his berth and and rubbed his eyes.

"are you all right Optimus?"

"solus prime, what have you and alpha trion gotten us into. This mission started as a near impossible scavenger hunt across the cosmos and now we are going against one of cybertrons fiercest enemies, and we have only just begun."

"that's right optimus prime, it has only begun, and each part of this search not only bring cybertron closer to salvation, but will help you to grow into a better leader."

"I suppose you're right, this is all so off. And you never mentioned I would be the only one who could see you"

"I didn't know that myself. why don't you recharge a bit before your meeting"

"no, I need my mind clear, I will save that for afterwards. I will just take a sanitation shower."

Optimus started heading toward his shower when he realized solus was still in the room.

"ay have some privacy please solus?"

"oh, yes, I'm sorry. I'll just roam the ship a bit"

After a few hours, optimus and the autobots had worked out their plan. The ship would come out of light speed aways from the system and a small team would travel to one of the outer planets. The quintessons would likely have an outpost of sorts there. They were very methodical and precise in their actions and it seemed a likely outcome. They believed that if they took it they could interrogate any guard or even be able to access data banks for any evidence of Quintus prime. Optimus, along with bumblebee, arcee, jazz, drift, ironhide, jetfire and most importantly, mirage, made their way to a small cold planetoid on the outer reach of quintesson space. Part of the team waited in a cannon until mirage arcee and bumblebee returned from scouting. Finally the all reported back.

"yup, it's like you said prime, just a solitary outpost" arcee reported

"yup, if we do this right, we shouldn't have any triouble" bee adds

"mirage, what did you find?" optimus asks

"I got pretty close, it's a standard complex. It's got plenty of sharkticon and allicon guards for some reason"

"obviously, there is something worth protecting here"

As optimus said this, he looked up to see solus primes spirit looking out towards the compound, a thoughtful look on her face.

"from what I can tell there are at least a few actual Quintessons there. None of the judge leaders, but definitely a few scientists. The need someone to order the sharkticons around." Mirage added.

"Alright autobots, here's the plan. Mirage, covered by arcee and drift, will cloak and get around to the back of the facility. You MUST disable there communications. The rest of us will move to that outcropping just to the left, near the entrance. When you have succeeded, we will rush the guard from both sides and storm the complex. Understood"

"understood" the other say in unison

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

They did just that and split up to head to their positions. As optimus and his team are waiting for mirage to accomplish his mission, solus appears again.

"Optimus, there is something about this place. I sense something, something familiar. I don't know what it is. It could be my brother"

Ironhide noticed something off about optimus. He wasn't the only one. Since the launch, at random times, optimus would seem…off. As is he was looking at something that wasn't there or listening to something that no one else could hear. This was most evident during the strategy meeting and the other could see tell as well.

"prime, you ok?'

"what, oh yes old friend, just listening for any guards nearby"

"riiiight"

"optimus, me and arcee are in position. Mirage is in position too, I think"

"did you have any trouble drift?"

"a few sparse guards, but I cut them down size before they could even grunt"

"this is mirage, I did it, their comms are down! Hurry, it won't take these squid geeks long to fix them and the interference shorted out my cloaker, their on to me, get into gear!"

"autobots attack!" optimus cried

The autobots charged forward, guns blazing and blades slashing. The sharkticons were visous brutes but they were not warriors. The autobots made short work of them as they forced their way into the complex. They met up with arcee and drift and the group headed to the top level. As they reach the command center, two more guards stood in their way. Just as they were about to engage them, the guard were blasted from behind. A very cocky looking mirage strutted into sight before holstering his gun.

"oh, I was wondering when you guys would show up"

Optimus just shook his head before walking forward, followed by solus, to confront the quintesson scientist cowering in the corner. Quintessons were destructive and immoral, but were also incredible cowards when the tide turned against them.

"what, what do you want, get away" the scientist yelled as he flailed his tenticles.

"you have nothing to fear from us quintesson, all we seek is information"

"it's yours, it is all yours, just leave me be!"

Optimus then heard a gasp, from solus. He looked to see the image of a bright greenish orb on a screen. She turned to look back at optimus, and he knew what it meant. That was the Emberstone, Qunitus Primes relic.

"Where is Quintus prime?" optimus said has grabbed the quintesson and held him up to look him in the eyes.

"who?"

"the owner if the emberstone, of that" optimus pointed to the screen

"you…you mean the Alpha Quintesson"

"alpha quintesson?"

"yes, he was our lord and master, our leader. He made us the great, superior being that we are. Then he betrayed us, tried to destroy us. We took his power source, this…emberstone. We tried to use it, to control, it gave us great power over others. We were the gods we should be, then he destroyed it to keep it from us. But he failed, the very facility is meant to make another one, our very own. That is not why you are here?

"I'll ask again, where is quintus prim…alpha quintesson?"

"he left, abandoned us. Went into exile after he destroyed the stone"

"we have pinpointed his location in a nearby planets ring, within a hollowed out asteroid"

"autobots we are done here" optimus said as he det the quitesson down.

"you are done forever cybertronians!" the quintesson squealed.

He activated a switch and with it one of the walls began to rise and a squad executioners came charging out.

"fools! that also activated an alarm on a secondary communication frequency, linked right to quintessa herself. They will come for you, you will all die. We conquered you miserable race once, we show do so again" the scientist laughed maniacally

The autobots were forced to engage the enemy in a furious fight. Though the autobots suffered some injuries, but were mostly unscathed. As the dust began to settle the quintesson attempted to make a break for it. Optimus, angry over the dirty trick, blasted the quint in the back, the force of which hurled it through the window to the ground below.

"accursed squids" optimus said in an rare show of his aggression

"leaking lubricants, prime"

"autobots, set this facility to blow. We cannot let the data here survive. We cannot let the quintessons copy the emeberstone, the very power of a prime."

As the autobots set about the building, setting charges, optimsu ahd amoment alone to converse with solus prime.

"so, that was what I sensed before, the copy they were building"

"so the real emberstone is gone, forever"

"optimsu, are you talking to yourself, AGAIN" ironhide came in

"oh, ironhide, I…."

"optimus, what's going on with you laetly, you can tell me"

Optimus looked past ironhide to solus behind him. She had a mostly indifferent expression and simply shrugged, apparently content with whatever he chose to do.

"ironhide, ask me agin, later, back on the ship, and I'll tell you everything, I swear."

"charges set optimus, we're ready to blow and stow" jazz reported

"Optimus!" star sabers voice suddenly came over the comms

"what is it, star saber"

"preceptor has some information I think you ought to hear"

"report preceptor"

"optimus, I've been listening in on your progress. Based on what the quintesson testimony, I believe I have deduced the location of the planet he spoke of. Upon further investigation, there seems to be a natural but unatually altered object in its rings. My hypothesis is…"

"that's were quintus prime is" optimus finished perceptors rant.

"optimus, scanners are picking up a LOT of quintesson ships coming out from the center of the system and heading right for you, get out of there now" saber reported

"autobots, lets roll!"

The autobots headed back to their shuttle at full speed while the facility erupted in a fireball. The made it back to the shuttle, and the shuttle back to the ship with no time to spare. Optimus made it to the bridge.

"situation!?"

Under fire sir, the quintesson fleet is upon us!"

"use the coordinates of the ringed planet and go to hyperspace, now!"

They did just that and managed to elude their enemies with minimal damage, for now. The quintessons were clever, to clever. Once they have time to piece everything together they will undoubtedly calculate where the autobots were going. Within minutes the autobots arrived at the correct destination. After sometime of searching they finally found the right asteroid. They could see a small docking door which the ship used. Optimus and solus stood side by side as the doors opened, this was the moment they had been waiting for.

**Sorry to do this, but I wanted to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger. A lot happened in this one and I have a lot planned for the next one. Stay tuned. **


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus, solus primes spirit and the autobobts moved cautiously into the hollowed asteroid they had docked with. Even the unarmed Maccadam, who insisted on coming as well, seemed cautious. It had been made into a small facility. Though they were expecting to find the prime they were looking for, the moved slowly, weapons primed should the quintessons beaten them there. Star Saber Bulkhead, silverbolt, brains and arcee were left on board to guard the ship and watch for the quintesson fleet. They search party finally came to the large center of the facility. There were no signs of life.

"Quintus prime!" optimus finally called out

After the echo of his words faded, there was just silence for a few moments before the sound of movement was heard. Suddenly a large figure descended down from above to confront them. The form they saw was like none they had seen before. He was a bit taller than optimus. Its body was the form of a superior being, of elegance, despite the fact that it actually resembled the quintessons. His body was a conjunction of science and pure energy. It had a large, monstrous looking head, with big, bright yellow eyes. However, within the open mouth of this "head" was a second head; his true head, hidden behind the repulsive visage of its out appearance. The face was old in appearance but soft and kindly looking, not completely different from alpha trion himself. A large halo of sorts clung to its back and rose behind it which was covered with ancient cybertronian writing and crackled with power. Four pylons reached from the edges to the middle of the halo and seemed to converge on something that wasnt there. The being had four long arms and no legs. Where legs would usually be, its body transitioned into a mass of large wire like tentacles, each tipped with two claw-like pincers. If one looked close enough, it did in fact look like a quintesson, or more accurately, they looked like it.

"who are you, and how do you know my name?" it asked

His voice was soft and whispery. The autobots stared in amazement.

"Quintus prime, my name is…"

"optimus, optimus prime!" he exclaimed

"yes, how did you know"

"how, but…"

Quintus, as a prime, was also able to see solus primes spark ghost.

"sister!?"

The other autobots all began to wonder what he was talking about. Solus began crossing her arm across her neck in the kill signal, signaling quintus to drop it.

"oh, well um"

"now he's doing it too, talking to nothing, I'm starting to wonder if all primes are this crazy" ironhide whispered to ratchet

"and…optimus?"

Solus began gesturing again, even more wildly; luckily she was behind optimus, so he didn't notice her.

"yes, but how did you know my name?"

"i…um, sensed, through the matrix of leadership, which I see you bear. Yes, that's it."

Quintus prime was being of science; usually as clear and composed az preceptor. However, this whole series of unimaginable events have caused him to come off as a bit absent minded. Finally his calm, intelligent demeanor returned.

"why have you sought me out?"

"quintus prime, we have come to ask you to return to cybertron. It is in great peril, it needs you.

"that would explain, much of late I have felt a lingering pain in my spark. And ancient connection pulsating, and fading. But no! I cannot. I have disgraced primus; hurt cybertron. I created a vile race who sought and still seek to conquer it's people!"

"the quintessons"

"yes, with the emberstone"

He gestured towards the halo on his back; the empty spot between the pylons was apparently where the emberstone once sat.

"I sought to create a perfect race, much like Cybertronians. They were to be companions, brothers. But I faltered. I suppose I instilled to much of myself...my arrogant superiority into them. Their pride and arrogance is my own; I saw myself as a higher, greater being, and they showed me what that kind of thinking leads to. They finally took the emberstone from me, used it to create armies and slaves, abusing its power. I had no choice; I took it back and...destroyed it. Ashamed of the scourge I had created, and to proud to return to cybertron, I isolated myself here, to wallow in my own pity and conduct any experiment that took my fancy."

He raised a hand and a cage levitated down from an upper level.

"this is my most current one"

Within was a disgusting looking green, insectoid creature. Upon closer inspection, it was actually a cybertronian. From the look of him, he was part organic and part transformer. The autobots were all disgusted, not by the bot but by what quintus had done to him.

"wazzzzpinatorrr zzzick of exzzzzperiment, want outzzzz" the creature buzzed

"by the allspark, what have you done to this poor bot!?" ratchet demanded

"mind your tongue autobot, respect your elders!" quintus sneered

Ratchet was taken aback; as an old bot, he was usually the one saying that.

"inspired by my brother onyx prime, who was the first transformer with a best mode, I have attempted to replicate that, but in a different way. I sought to create a technorganic, an being that was a perfect biological blend of cybertronian and organic matter. This subject, dubbed waspinator, was a wondering half-mad decepticon that I found on the brink of death. After many, many failed experiments, he is the first successful result"

"Success, ya call that twitching, stuttering, ugly piece of scrap a success! Uh, no offence buddy" ironhide came out

"none takenzzz" waspinator responded with a creepy grin

"I assure you, he was worse off before. While the experiments were painful, to a degree, they seemed to help returned, some, of his sanity. He has also shown an abnormal, almost supernatural, talent for survival"

"wazzpinator izzz a zzurviver, but that doeszzznt mean it didntzzz hurt like hellzzzz"

Quintus tried to avoid the bug eyed glare from his test subject, only to be met with the disapproving glares of the autobots, even the two present primes.

"enough, optimus prime, you said cybertron is in danger, what danger?"

"its core, primus' spark, has begun to fade. Alpha trion believes the combined power of the 13 can stop this and heal it. Will you return?"

Quintus paused, in deep thought.

"I shall, I can do nothing else. I do not believe I am even capable of refusing to do so. You have done well to face the quitessons and track me down, dear optimus prime. shall we leave"

Quintus began to move towards the autobots and his vision lingered on Maccadam for a moment, when he suddenly came upon preceptor. The autobot scientist merely gaped at the prime; the greatest scientific mind cybertron, and possibly the universe, had ever known.

"teach me, teach me everything, everything you know. I beseech you mighty prime" preceptor uncharacteristically begged

Nautica and some of the other autobots just laughed while quintus seemed flattered. He put his arms on perceptors shoulders.

"well, a fellow seeker of knowledge, splendid, we shall…"

"quintus, you will not accompany us" optimus interrupted

"I beg your pardon, optimus"

Optimus opened is hand to reveal one of the condesned space bridge genertaors alpha trion had given him.

"haha, I rememebr these, I made these you know, brilliant devises, one must consider every eventuality you know, well then, I bid you all farewell and…."

Quintus was silenced by optimus suddenly pulling his hand away.

"what's this?"

"first, quitus prime, release him!" optimus said, pointing to poor waspinator in his cage.

Quitus looked between the two, wanting to object, but the look of compassion, of sheer resolve, in optimus' eyes bested him.

"very well optimus, seems a shame, so much hard work, lost"

With a wave of one of his hands, the cage opened and waspinator stumbled out, confused. Why had this bot he had just met helped him; he didn't understand. Optimus reached out his hand to the twitching bot.

"you are free, and you may come with us if you wish" optimus said calmly

Waspinator paused, thinking. For a moment it seemed he would take optimus' hand, when he suddenly transformed into his large organic wasp mode. He bussed in place for a few moments before flying past the group towards the exit corridor.

"yezzzzzz, wazzzpinator free at lazzzzzzt, weeeeehehhe" he yelled as he disappeared.

"I'm not the brightest bot here but even I could have told you that was gonna happen" Maccadam smirked

Quintus' eyes were drawn to the odd bot once again and lingered on him for a time. He seemed quite interested in the "nothing out of the ordinary" bot. solus took note of this and began to fixate on Maccadam as well. The short stout bot just smiled a big smile their way. Quintus and solus shared a brief glance before he turned back to optimus, who finally handed him the orb. Quintus moved towards the center of the room, putting some distance between himself and the autobots.

"thank you, all of you, for making this journey. I shall tell alpha trion of the dangers you faced coming here and I wish you all the luck of primus on the rest of your journey"

He then turned to optimus.

"till all are one"

The old cybertronian chant; Optimus had heard it and said it countless times but, hearing one of the 13 say. It held new meaning to him, as if it now meant more. Quintus activated the orb and a large ball of energy appeared and encompassed him and in a flash of light, vanished.

"well…that's one down, good job autobots" jazz spoke up

"correct jazz, we are one step closer to saving cybertron, lets head back to the ship and…"

"prime, come it!" came star sabers voice

"optimus here, go"

"they're here, the quintesson fleet, it's huge, they're coming right for us. How much more time do you need!"

"we're done here star saber, prime engines, raise shield and set the autoguns, we're on our way. Autobots back to the ship, roll out!"

The autobots wasted no time in getting aboard the "Hand" and getting to their stations. Sure enough, the quitesson fleet was in sight now and approaching in mass.

"eesh prime, im getting a lot of audio signals here, them squids are screaming and cursing at us on every frequency with every one of their crazy swapping heads" nautica reported

"Jetfire, get us out of here!" prime ordered

"You got it"

The ship started fleeing in the other direction past the planet.

"prepare to got to light speed

"optimus, wait, they may calculate and track our trajectory and simply track us again" silverbolt argued

"and what about the lab, they might find it, and get their nasty tentacles on all of quintus primes experiments, I don't think that would end well" bumblebee added.

Optimus realized they were right,; they couldn't let that happen.

"optimus, I have scanned the planet. It is an exceptionally gassy and volatile planet that, under the right circumstances, may be able to be ignited and combust. Though there is high risk to ourselves, it is also a means to possibly dispatch our aggressors and cover our escape" preceptor announced

"ugh, escape, I hate that word" ironhide groaned

"is it not better than being blasted to atoms by a superior enemy force" drift asked

In a battle, I'd much rather go down fighting than turn tale and run"

"under the circumstances and the consequences should we fail, that is not an option" ratchet countered

"yeah, there are more lives than just ours on the line here old timer" bee added, earned him a smack from the veteran

"agreed. Yet, we have no means of igniting the planet" optimus thought out loud

"I know how, put some distance between us and this planet!" star saber said as he said sprinted from the room

"where are you going wing saber, do you have a plan?"

"yes, now get out of here…sir!"

As the "Hand" moved away from the planet, and the quintesson fleet getting closer and closer, wing saber left the ship, transformed to his jet fighter mode and sped back to quintus primes lab. Once inside, he looked for something, anything, that was big and would blow. He happened upon the bases guidance system and shut it down, causes the facility to already start to drift towards the planet. I finally came across a huge generator that seemed to still be supplying energy to the whole base.

"this is going to be a BIG bang!"

He slashed the generator with his sword but nothing happened save for a few sparks.

"what, no boom! why you stupid piece of slag!"

He kicked the generator, which suddenly began to spew flames and overload the surrounding machinery.

"whoa, that did, time to jet!"

He transformed and zoomed out of the falling base, right into a squad of quitesson fighters. After a few fancy maneuvers and blasting his enemies he was on his way back to the "Hand", unfortunately followed close behind by the enemy fleet.

"jetfire, be ready to go to light speed as soon as star saber on board" optimus ordered

"on your word optimus"

"star saber is peppered with enemy fire, as is the autobots ship, until, with a little help from his turbo boosters, he put enough distance between them. Suddenly there was a flash. The autobots turned to see the planet erupt in a super nova-like explosion.

"haha, knew it would work…uh oh"

Jetfire realized that eruption of the planet was gaining on their position quickly, staring to destroy and obliterate the quitesson ships. Just finally getting close enough, star saber transformed and stretched out his fingers, reaching the airlock. He hauled his battered and bleeding form in.

"prime, im in!"

"now jetfire" optimus shouted

"right, light speed in 5, 4, 3 , 2, 1!"

As the light speed engines burst to life, the autobots were able to watch for a few seconds as the quintesson fleet is completely eradicated in the wave of destruction. The ship busts away into hyperspace moment before they are hit. With a moment, of quiet, the autobots are all able to have a sigh of relief.

"well, that wasn't such a chore was it" Maccadam smiled, earning many unamused looks.

"please attend to star saber. Bumblebee, arcee, please assist him."

"sure thing optimus" bee replies

"pleasure" arcee adds

"jetfire, get us clear out of quintesson territory then take us out of light speed so we may make repairs and plan our next course"

"aye aye optimus"

Back in the quintesson territory, very close to where the battle just took place, a lone ship drifts. A rouge vessel, full of various mixed alien weapons and all manor of devises. It's owner, a "simple" cybertronian bounty hunter by the name of Lockdown. He looked to one of the cameras on his console which showed the panicking wapsinator, who had been pulled aboard by the ships tractor beam.

"well isnt this all very interesting, and possibly, profitable"

He made his way down to the cargo hold. As he entered, the hyperactive waspinator shrunk back in silence, frightened by the bounty hunters imposing presence.

"tell me what you know, bug, i want to know...everything"

**if you caught the reference, quintus prime is based on alpha Q from the energon series. thought it was good image to work with.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the hours that followed, the t ship was repaired, and star sabers wounds healed, he was praised by all the autobots for his heroism. However, things were still serious, but also just what the autobots were used to; working together towards a common goal. Most of the autobots were close and got along well. However, the presence Maccadam somewhat inhibited that. No matter where you were on the "Hand", he would pop up, act happy and oblivious and inevitably get in your way. He was talkative and disruptive. His worse attribute, which none of the rumors about him back on cybertron mentioned, was what notorious prankster he was. Everything from small jokes to big elaborate ones that would leave a whole toom in shambles. No matter what scolding or lecturing he received, even from optimus, he remained cheery and ignorant.

"i never should have let him on board"

Optimus was walking down one of the halls with solus prime.

"he is so destructive. On cybertron he was always said to be a kind upstanding bot. never anything about him being so…"

"mischievous" she finished, though more to her own thoughts than his

"yes, an why did you and quintus prime take such an interest in him"

"I'm not sure, for a secon, when he smiled there was just something, familiar"

Optimus came to the ships wreck room, where most of the autobots were. After everything they needed some relaxation. The only 3 missing were silverbolt, brains and Maccadam, who were all currently on bridge duty. Thae autobots all nodded to optimus when suddenly ironhide stood up and spit out his cigar.

"ok optimus time to come clean"

All the autobost attention was now drawn and optimus felt a bit nervous under their gaze.

"ironhide?"

"you said to sk you back on the ship, and we're on the ship, and everyone is wondering, what is going on with you?"

"you been off ever since launch optimus, looking like something is enxt to you when it's not and looking as if you are listening to something that we aren't hearing" ratchet adds

"Plus, there have been a few instances of you talking to yourself. We have all heard it" bumblebee adds

"do you need a medical exam" ratchet asks, concerned

No, it's not just him, there was that thing with quintus prime. He did it too and said solus" star saber speaks up

Optimus glanced to his side at solus; she nodded with smile.

"autobots, you deserve to know the truth. One of the 13 is, in fact, among us"

The autobots all looked around in shock and confusion.

"since I went to the core of cybertron before we left, we have been accompanied by the spark of solus prime."

"optimus, are you serious? Bumblebee manages to get out

"yes, she has merged her spark with the matrix of leadership so that she may accompany an guide us to find her brothers. She is a spark ghost and has been among us this whole time. Regrettably, as a prime and the holder of the matrix, it became apparent that I am the only one that can see or hear her."

"ok, he's cracked" mirage poked

"optimus, that seems rather unlikely" preceptor adds

"yeah, prime, I mean I can swing with all this mystic stuff, but just you being able to see and hear sounds a little off" jazz admits

Solus began to fume, angrily. She took offensive to their disbelief. She suddenly got an idea that jus might work. She immediately headed towards the closest female tranformer, arcee.

"you dare doubt me, and more, mock your leader" arcee spoke

The autobots all looked to her in chock, for a completely different voice came from her.

"I am solus prime, and I am here with you. From the beginning of your quest to the end I shall remain"

"arcee?" bulkhead probed

"I have taken temporary possession of her body to use her physical form and speak to you myself"

"It is a miracle, a blessing from primus" drift proclaimed

"my ability to do so is based on the fact that I was the first female cybertronian, and so all future generation of females are part of me"

Nautica instinctively shuffled away a bit.

"stay out of my head" she whined, earning smile form solus

"Well, that's a load off my spark, I think" ironhide admitted

"It seems I may be able to remain with you for now. Arcees mind and mine are one for now and she is mentally communicating with me. Now knowing my situation, she has allowed me to remain in possession of her body for the time being so that I may better serve our cause"

"well, as long as arcee is alright with it" optimus voices

"I assure you, she is quite accepting towards the arrangement. Now, if you would kindly excuse me for a bit, she is asking me to go give Brains a good slap for rude comment he made to her" she said as she walked past optimus and out of the room.

"well, I kinda feel like a slag for brains" ironhide admitted

The other autobots all admit the same.

"we shouldn't have doubted you optimus" ratchet adds

"thank you autobots, but you had every right to be suspicious. I am simply glad that it is all out in the open now. being so secretive was very taxing for me"

"ah, optimus, while we have a few minutes while she is gone, well, does that notebook you got have anything about her. It's just I never knew much about the 13, and she is going to be among us, it might be good to know a bit more about her" bumblebee admitted

"very well my friend, there is in fact" optimus said

Optimus pulled out the book, which he kept on hand lately. He turned to alpha trions notes about solus and read them out loud.

"_Solus Prime was truly a special member of our brotherhood. The only female of our family and the 4__th__ of us created by Primus. All future females on cyebrtron were decedents of her. She was the master architect and builder of the group, a weapons smith and creator like none the universe had ever seen. She made nearly all the other weapons and artifacts of the 13 with her very own, The Forge. It was a massive and mystically powerful hammer that could create nearly anything. She was loved by us all for her intelligence, positive attitude and supportive personality. If she has any flaws, it is her fierce temper that quickly flares up at any sign of injustice or inharmony. She found joy in creation, which is why she was particularly close friends to Nexus Prime, who reveled in similar pursuits. Her relationship with nexus was especially strong, and many of us believed in the growing romantic feelings between them. They were so alike after all. _

_However, one of her greatest creations was in fact the worst, and became her downfall. Commissioned by our dark brother, the fallen, she created the most terrible weapon ever, The Requiem Blaster. She at first believed that he was responsible enough to handle it, but this changed when she realized how much power corrupts. He became a destructive force, driven by anger and hate. Eventually, she believed that he could no longer handle the power of it and said he should return the blaster so it could be destroyed. This betrayal, along with his jealousy of her feelings for nexus, were the breaking point for the fallen. In a fit of rage he used the requiem blaster and struck solus down. Here death sealed the fallens betrayal of his name and ideals and forced the hand of the other primes against him. More importantly, solus' murder was what shattered the 13s unity, forever."_

The autobots all stood in silence for some time, shaken by the tale. Even optimus was uncomfortable. He had learned much about the 13 during his life, but aside from alpha trion, he had never known any of the greater details of any of their lives. Solus eventually returned to the room.

"well, now that that's taken care of we…"

She paused as she noticed all eyes upon her, with a mix of pity and intrigue in them. she turned to see optimsu with the book open and she understood.

"ah, so, now my tale, too, is known. Please, all of you, treat me based on who I am, not based on the events of my past. In my many years being one with the allspark I have made peace with that which has been."

"if you are at peace with it, the so are we solus" optimus says kindly

"aye!" the other autobots add

"thank you"

"optimus, if you don't mind me asking, is there anything about alpha trion in there. I mean he has been around a long time and nobody ever knew he was one of the 13. Not even you and you're the only person close to him" bulkhead asks

"I doubt alpha trion would be so self-centered as to summarize himself" solus speaks up

"But, I can tell you all there is to know about my older brother. The 3rd created among us, he was always a sage old bot, more interested observation than action. From the beginning of your kinds creation he cared for and nurtured it. He always understood the greater scope of the universe and all our parts in it. When we were created, he was gifted with the Covenant of Primus from our creator himself. This mystical book reveled the past, recorded the present, and even gave glimpses of the future. He was also gifted with "The Quill". The Quill is an infinitely powerful artifact and one of the most powerful items in creation. It has the power to change the future of the Universe itself. When used together with the Covenant of Primus, the Quill has a limited ability to literally write new events into the future. This is not a power to be used lightly, which trion always understood, and he guarded them carefully. When the 13 broke up and separated around the universe, he chose to stay on cybertron and contribute as much as he could to the developing tranformer society. Alchemist prime assisted him with this for a time before leaving cybertron as well. Alpha trion swore never to leave and created the super computer known as vector sigma as a means to watch over and communicate with the spark of primus."

"wow" nautica admitted

"yes, well, I don't tell stories as good as him but I think you have the jist" solus smiled

"optimus" silverbolt said as he appeared on a screen in the room

"what is it?"

"we are all repaired and ready to go, what is our next heading?"

"lets see" optimus said

He opened the book to trion next entry after quintus prime and began to read aloud.

"_well, if you are reading this, then you have succeeded in finding the first prime. Well done. It may have been a difficult task but now you have another one. Now you seek Prima, the greatest of the 13. The 1__st__ of us created and our heroic leader. He was the archetypical hero, made almost in the image of primus himself and very much like him. He was a warrior of light in every sense of the word. He was chivalrous and righteous, which did on occasion make him arrogant. He acted as the older brother to us all and took all responsibility onto his own shoulders. As the first and the most like primus, he always saw himself as right and just. He was a great warrior, especially with his signature weapon and symbol of his position, the legendary star saber sword. Able to slice mountains and emit waves of energy, it's hilt was once the matrix of leadership itself._

_However, Primas righteousness also had a negative side. It always put him at odds with the defiant Fallen. The two were heated rivals, like opposites. Prima viewed the fallen as reflection of unicron and considered him as such. They clashed on every occasion and it was largely due to primas treatment of him that caused the fallen to turn against us. Prima realized this all too well. Knowing his arrogance was one of the poisons that broke the 13, he threw down his sword, gave up the matrix of leadership and chose to leave cybertron in dishonor. None of the rest of usever truly held it against him; he was mostly holding it against himself. He fled to the only refuge he had, a former battle field, the only place he felt he ever had control. This particular one is the remains of planet unicron had ruined in the Scion galaxy. Whether he is still there remains to be seen. good luck._

"how the mighty do fall" drift commented solemnly

All the autobots were silent.

"wow, I'm named after a legendry sword, not bad" star saber broke the silence

"well, silverbolt, you have our heading, set course for the Scion galaxy"

Far out across space, in his hunter ship, Lockdown starts organizing possibly the biggest transaction of his career. He opens a communication channel to his "client", the only image to be seen on the screen was a large horned shadow with large red eyes.

"mighty Liege Maximo, I have some…interesting information that you might be interested in"

"bounty hunter, I have no time for your small quarries and pointless scavenged technologies" the voice boomed

"even if it's information concerning primes…and the 13?"

"I'm listening"

"I have a recording of a testimony from one of my recent prisoners that you may want to hear"

"what is your price"

"oh, well that's the question isn't it" lockdown grinned

The being did not answer for a few moments. Lockdown started to worry, was the liege maximo really not interested, or had he over stepped his bound requesting his payment. Finally, his client held up a bright yellow orb.

"would an infinite quantum core be sufficient for you, bounty hunter?"

"hooo mama, I mean, yes, that will do, transmitting the info now"

"I will send one of my ships out to deliver your payment. Goodbye bounty hunter"

"huh, would it kill him you use my name, he acts like he's so high and mighty, well, we'll see about that"

Lockdown glanced down at the planet he was hovering over. A cybertronian colony had once been here, which later became a decepticon base during the war. It had since been mostly overrun by the planets natural life. Lockdown brought his ship down in the middle of the settlement. He strutted confidently into the sunlight, dragging the bound waspinator with him.

"let's go ugly, you have one more person to tell your tale to"

"anozzzer clietzzzz of yourzzzz?"

"no, this one is just for the pleasure, pleasure of seeing the chaos that will ensue because of it" he smiled

He made his way to an open courtyard where a figure sat with its back to the wall. At first glance it may appear to just be a statue, but it was much more. Lockdown approached the figure, cautiously. Finally he caught its attention and he haulted.

"you"

"mighty megatron, leader of the decepticons! how the mighty have fallen"

Megatron paid the bounty hunter little attention as he sat in silence, as he had done, day in and day out, for so long. He was once a mighty warrior, leader of the decepticon army. They were so close to ruling all of cybertron, and then optimus came along; his hated enemy and eternal rival, optimus prime, leader of the autobots. They waged war for years. The decepticons were the stronger force but prime was so "inspiring" that his autobots fought ten times as hard for him. He remebered that final battle, at tiger pax, where he was defeated and cast down. In the middle of the battle field he and optimus clashed, he had the upper hand, when the matrix the prime carried flared. He was blinded and disoriented for a moment while prime, suddenly filled with a new fighting spirit, pounced. What ensued was a flurry of punches and attacks that left both battered and bruised, but still standing. Megatron, wanting to finally destroy prime, lunged at him, firing his arm mounted fusion cannon. Optimus retaliated by swiftly cleaving his forearm off. Being injured and losing his weapon didn't stall him and he attacked again. Only for optimus to use his own fallen weapon against him. Prime blasted him in the head, destroying part of his head and face. Prime, not ceasing the attack, fired a full blast of the cannon into his chest as well, sending him flying backwards. He layed, helpless as a pile of scrap, until his troops came and helped him to safety. Disgraced and beaten, he ordered the decepticons to retreat, from cybertron itself. Before losing consciousness, he cursed prime from across the battle field, swearing revenge. Once his wounds were mostly healed he broke off on his own, exiled in disgrace. He came to this place to stew in his own self-loathing. His mighty body now dirty, dented and rusted; his head wound still visible and his once mighty fusion cannon sat on his back as a much weaker weapon now falling into disrepair. He was a fallen king, and he knew that he would remain that way. He even wore a tattered rag as a cowl, a symbol of his role a scavenging nobody.

"have you come to mock me, bounty hunter…?"

Megatron slowly stood up, his rusted body creaking as he did. In a movement faster than one in his condition should be capable of, he drew his cannon and pointed it right at lockdown; its barrel only inches from his face.

"or have you come to surrender your spark!?"

Lockdown did his best to hold his ground and keep a tough face.

"neither, mighty megatron. I have some information that you may be interested in "

"for what price, I am the king of an empire if scrap, take what you choose"

"this one's a freebie" he grinned

"now you dare insult me! You don't do anything for free!"

"this one is because I am interested to see what the results may yield"

Megatron slid back down into his sitting position. He pulled the hood of his rag over his head.

"whatever con you are concocting, I have no interest in…"

"it concerns optimus prime"

Megatrons head shot back up and his red eyes flared from under his hood. He got up and walked back over to lockdown and glared down at the smaller bot.

"priiiiime, what of him?"

"tell him, everything you know!"

Lockdown yanked the chain holding waspintor. The bug was pulled forwards and fell right at megatrons feet. Waspintor was once a decepticon but had never seen their great leader. Even in his damaged state he was still a dominating presence. Waspinator shrunk back, shaking, buzzing an twitching.

"speak" megatron growled

After a few minutes, waspintor had told megatron everything he knew and heard.

"optimus prime, on a small ship, deep in space, with only a handful of autobots to back him. Yeeeeeeesssss" megatron mused

"and searching for the 13" lockdown added

"very, very interesting. It seems fate has decided to provide me with a new opportunity, and I shall not be so foolish as to ignore it. Bounty hunter, where's your ship, we are leaving!"

"pardon, I simply informed you of this information, I don't intend to interfere in…"

Lockdown was silenced by megatrons large hand wrapping around his neck and pulling him up to his eye level. Megatron pressed his cannon against the side of lockdowns head and smiled; his sharp jagged teeth would scare even a sharkticon.

"I said we're leaving, either you're coming…"

Megatron the pressured the barrel of the cannon against his head a little harder.

"or you're not"

"when do we leave?" lockdown smiled nervously

"now"

Megatron dropped lockdown and reached for waspinator. The small bot began to twitch and panic when suddenly the decepticon leader tore his bonds off. Waspintor looked up at the decepticon leader in surprise.

"come…decepticon"

Waspintor fluttered up and followed behind megatron as they made their back to lockdowns ship. They were off planet within minutes.

"lockdown, open a transmission on decepticon frequencies only"

"done"

"Decepticons across the galaxy, your leader, megatron, has returned. Yes, I yet live, and we may yet have a chance at vengeance against the autobots. I call all of you to arms; those still willing to follow, to fight for me. Rally to the signal of the ship broadcasting this message; glory may yet be ours. Decepticons, transform and rise up!"

"that was so inspiring, I think I'm gonna cry" lockdown mocked

"it wazzzz magnificantzzzzz, do you think they will comzzzzz?"

"yes, they will come"

Megatron stares out into the void, his mind focused on one thing.

"Optimus Prime, I'm coming…for you"


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I really liked doing this chapter. If you're a fan of the Lord of the Rings movies, you may recognize the latter part of this chapter being based on one of its scenes. Enjoy.**

The autobots headed towards the Scion galaxy with all speed. Optimus seemed much more keen on getting to Prima, leader of the 13. He felt that it was paramount to find and secure such a strong piece of the group. Optimus sat in a chair in his quarters, looking at a screen, double checking readouts and information. Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"cpme in"

It was arcee, or more accurately, solus prime, possessing her body.

"solus, what can i do for you?"

When he received no answer he turned to look at her fully. Her eyes lingered on the forge, which sat with the other relics on a table in primes quarters.

"you missed it didn't you?"

"yes. I spent so long wielding that hammer. I never let it out of my sight, sometimes I would even fall into recharge clutching it in my hands. It was a part of me, my tool to build and create wondrous things. It was like an extension of my very spark. One of the hardest things since being on this ship was being so close to it, and not even being able to touch it, to hold it again. Now I have a body, or am borrowing one, and, I wonder…"

Optimus walked over and picked up the hammer, it was still fairly heavy. He walked over to her and held it out. She reached for it slowly, anxiously. She took it in her hands, practically dropping it. Arcees body was weaker than her original one. She struggled with it for a few seconds; optimus was ready to help her if she needed it. She finally managed to hoist it up. She held it tenderly, sliding her hands along the handle, feeling every detail. A light smile came across her face, a look of pure serenity. She leaned her head down and rested it against its end.

"I missed you so much" she whispered

Optimus felt happy for her but a little awkward as well.

"if you wish to hold on to it, that is your right. It is, and always shall be, yours"

No, no, for some reason, it just doesn't feel right. Thank you, thank you optimus"

She handed the forge back to him and left the room quietly. Optimus felt so bad for her yet knew that there was nothing he could do. He slipped back into his chair and drifted off into recharge. His mind drifted off and began to replay memories from his final battle with megatron. The brutality he showed that day scared him so much. He always worried that the blood lust may take him gain. He was woken by them, shaken by the memory, and fought to try to slip into a peaceful recharge.

Speeding across the void, lockdown's ship sailed with purpose like it had never had before. Within, megatron fumed in a makeshift throne in one of the ships many holds. He mused over everything waspinator had told him.

"so, Cybertron is in danger, its core is dying, and optimus is searching for the 13 to prevent this. Which means, if I wish to protect my dear cybertron, I must either allow him to succeed and…"

He sighed in annoyance.

"WAIT to destroy him, OR, destroy him now while he is at his most vulnerable, and perhaps take up his quest myself. Finding the lost members of the 13 and saving cybertron, I would be a hero, all of cybertron would bow at my feet"

"ourzzzezzz feet toozzz?" Waspinator asked from side

"yeeeees, my friend, you are all welcome to share in that glory!"

He addressed the other decepticons in the room. Only a few had answered his call to arms so far, but they were a decent enough battle group to engage optimus primes autobots. First there was Cyclonus, a cold and distant bot. He fancied his energy swords in battle but had no reservations about using guns; he was a merciless killer. He was disconnected from most bots but was always a loyal decepticon. Megatron was also glad to have Sixshot, the one-robot-army, return to his command. He was a massive and destructive warrior and the only cybertronian to have six alternate modes. He had multiple weapons, firearms and close combat, for normal battle while every one of his other modes was made to cause even more damage. Demolishor and snowcat were two decepticons thugs that had served under megatron before. They had never stood out to him too much other than for their lack of seriousness and tendency towards jokes. Demolishor did have a bit of a knack for strategy, while snowcat was a decent warrior; more of a berserker, charging the battle field, cackling and yodeling, with weapons firing in all directions. Then there was Knockout; a vain and self-centered bot. Though he was technically a medic, he had no great proficiency in the field. Finally there was slipstream, a sharp tongued seeker femme. Possibly one of the best among the decepticon ranks, she was once part of starscreams air forces. Her sarcastic personality could be overlooked due to her battle skills and quick wit. This new decepticon squad would be the tools of his vengeance and victory. Megatron made his way to the bridge where lockdown was setting a new course.

"what is the meaning of this bounty hunter, where are you taking us?"

"to the autobots, of course"

"you now their location!?"

"no, but I know where they will be heading, and we will beat them there"

"how do you know their heading?"

"because there is something there that they seek"

"lockdown, sideways incoming" came a snarky voice over the comm

"aaaah, perfect"

"expecting company are we?"

"just a friend delivering payment from a client" lockdown announced as he left for the docking bay

Down in the bay, a small ship arrives. Its pilot comes out and shakes hands with lockdown; he is a black and orange bot with a horned head and a mostly featureless, clear face. His parts suggest that he transformed into some sort of jet.

"hey there hookman, how's the biz been treatin ya"

"very well, this last transaction was definitely a mile stone"

"heck yeah, say, how did you get that info for the big max…"

Sideways was cut off by the sound of megatron, flanked by cyclonus and sixshot, entering the room. Lockdown elbowed sideways in the midsection as a sign to drop the subject.

"hey guys, what's up?" sideways said with fake friendliness

Megatron simply glared at the pair.

"ah, you mind if your boys there unload the precious cargo and put it in my special vault, mighty megatron?"

Megatron nodded and the decepticons went on to the task.

"much obliged" sideways nodded

Megatron noticed the powerful energy core as his troops moved it.

"well, what did you do to earn a prize like that?"

"oh, just passed some delicate information on to a very interested party"

"which was?"

"confidential"

Uncomfortable with the decepticons, especially megatron, sideways quickly bid farewell to lockdown and left, making his way back to his even mightier master.

"lokdown" slipstream called from the bridge

"what?"

"we have arrived"

"perfect" he smiled

"yeeeeeessss" megatron hissed

After taking a few days to get there, the autobots finally arrived at the Scion galaxy. Alpha trions notes said to look for a ruined planet and it wasn't hard to find. In the midst of an asteroid field, the broken remains of the planet, laid a large chunk of said planet; about a 5th of its original mass, floating in the center of the debris.

"prime, I'm getting a weird energy signature on that large chunk 'o dirt. It might be just the prime we're looking for" star saber reported

"Prima…" optimus said lowly

"aaah, optimus, this debris field is kinda thick, I don't know how far in we're gonna get"

"go as far as you can jetfire, we will take the shuttle the rest of the way"

"aye aye"

They managed their way through most of the asteroid field until it got too cluttered with large chunks.

"Right; preceptor, brains, silverbolt, jetfire, and mirage, remain on board; everyone else, meet in the shuttle bay in 5 minutes."

Optimus started off the bridge when his view was suddenly blocked by the large annoying grin of Maccadam.

"mind if I accompany you optimus prime?"

"no"

"no, you don't mind, well good becau…"

"no, you are not coming with us"

"aww, come now dear optimus"

"that is my order, you have been more than a handful as of late and I do not want your antics, or comments, offending possibly the greatest cybertronian who ever lived"

Optimus then left down the hall for his quarters.

"Greatest who ever lived, eh, not quite what I was thinking optimus. There are a few more promising ones, and one who always stood out among even the brightest" Maccadam said to himself as he watched optimus walk away

The autobots were all gathered at the shuttle, waiting for optimus, who wasn't present for some reason. Finally he arrived, carrying the star saber sword itself, as delicate as one would handle a wounded turbofox. The autobots made way for him to enter the shuttle first, all admiring the sword as he passed. Optimus smiled to arcee, and solus smiled back at him; this was a moment they both had been eagerly waiting for.

"I'm named in honor of that, man, I have never felt such pride, and ego, I admit" star saber thought aloud

"jetfire, we will activate the sky spy and bring it with us so that you can watch our progress as well" optimus said through his comm

"sounds good prime" jetfire answered back

The shuttle made its way through the asteroid field with relative ease. Once arriving, they traced the source of the energy and decided to land about half a mile away. As they exited the shuttle, optimus turned to star saber.

"Commander Star Saber , for your great service to the autobots and to this quest, would you do the honor of carrying your namesake to its destination.

"optimus…I would be honored"

Star saber carried the sword and handled it with as much care as optimus did, which was a bit difficult because it was a bit bigger than a normal sword. The autobots made their way in the right direction until they came to a ramshackle building, a building whose walls and ceiling had long since crumbled away. There was little reason to use the broken door as they could simply walk through the sides. Before them, sitting on a rock or log of some kind was the one they sought, Prima, 1st and leader of the 13, the warrior of light. However, what they saw was far from what they expected. Before them sat a dark, brooding knight; his armor black, cracked and rusted. An aura of darkness surrounded him which made all the autobots' sparks grow cold.

"Prima?" optimus spoke up, his voice cracking a bit

The knights head rose and two bright red eyes glared at them.

"prima, prima, is that you?" solus asked

"I am prima, the fallen prime"

"what?"

"prima, we seek the 13 to save primus, to save cybertron. You must return, you must help!" optimus argued

"why should I help you, servant of primus?" he growled

"prima, what has happened to you?" solus gasped

"by coming here, all you seek…is death" prima sneered

"Indeed!" came another voice

From behind a nearby boulder, lockdown appeared.

"lockdown, what…" ironhide strated

Suddenly, from surrounding hiding places, the decepticons appeared; the whole group was there save for knockout, who was left to guard the ship. Optimus was most shocked to see megatron, who strolled right up to his rival.

"megatron…"

"hello optimus" megatron grinned a toothy grin

"you're here, why, how…"

Megatrons fist suddenly came up and nailed optimus square in the face; Optimus fell backwards to the ground, hard.

"decepticons, destroy them, destroy them all!" megatron roared

He pounced on optimus, who was ready and a fearsome fist fight erupted between the two leaders. The other autobots and decepticons were quick to battle. Star saber, still carrying primas sword, was forced to draw his own blade and, along with drift, fend of cyclonus. Nautica and solus decided to double team lockdown, with few results. Bulkhead and ratchet exchanged fire with demolishor and snowcat while avoiding air attacks from slipstream. Waspinator would have joined in with her, but had already been blasted multiple times. He lay in the dirt in multiple pieces, but still online and hoping to avoid being stepped on. Jazz, bumblebee and ironhide were doing their best to take on sixshot. Whenever they would get the upper hand, he would change into one of his other modes and take the back the advantage. The other autobots on the "Hand" were forced to watch helplessly by means of the sky-spy.

"we can't just sit here and do nothing. We have to help them" jetfire jumped up

"jetfire, we can't bring the ship any further into the asteroid field without causing severe damage to it. Also, we have no other shuttle and no means of getting to them in time" Preceptor argued

"maybe you don't, but we do" jetfire yanked silverbolt from his chair and started pulling him towards the door and off the bridge.

"lets fly"

"oh dear" preceptor says as he looks back towards the video screen.

Even the normally happy Maccadam had a worried look. This was not a good situation. Jetfire and silverbolts jet forms gets them through the planet debris with ease and they descend on the raging battle. Silverbolt descends on sixshot and fires on the super soldier, weakening him for his comrades. Jetfire, manages to get slipstream attention and draws her to the ground for a more even fight. All the while, the dark prime they had come searching form simply sits back in his seat, watching and relishing the carnage.

Optimus and Megatron were still laying into each other with everything they had, both realizing how similar this battle is to their last one. After a hard punch to the gut, optimus, severely weakened, drops to one knee. Megatron walks up and stands over him; he draws his cannon and holds it over his nemesis.

"oh, I would have waited an eternity for this, it's over prime"

Optimus suddenly pushes the cannon aside, rises and delivers a devastating uppercut to his enemy.

"NEVER!" optimus shouts

The power of the attack, coupled with his already present head wound, is enough to take megatron out of the fight. He falls to the ground, barely conscious, and defeated, again. It was at this moment that prima raised his stiff hand, and from it, a blast of fire and dark energy shot from his fingertips. The blast headed right for optimus and struck him dead on. The fiery blast was so strong that it knocked all those present of their feet. Meagtron leans up in shock, worried that his nemesis has been slain by someone elses hand. As the smoke clears, all those assembled stand up again and to their shock, a damaged but functional optimus walks from the smoke. Megatron sees a fire in optimus' eyes that he had never seen before. Optimus now knew something, and he planned to act on it. Megatron stayed where he was on the ground while the other autobots and decepticons, fixated, moved closer and converged into a group not far behind optimus; they were barely interested if they were standing next to an ally or an enemy. Optimus then spoke up, proud and loudly…

"Prima, warrior of light, 1st son of Primus, leader of the 13 primes, first of the transformers. You have been infected, bewitched, corrupted. To long have you sat in the shadows; I shall release you from this darkness"

Suddenly a horrid sound began to emanate from prima, which quickly turned into demonic sounding laughter of amusement.

"you have no power here, disciple of primus" he mocked

Optimus suddenly tensed his body, clutched his fists and flung them to his sides. Suddenly the metal of his chest separated away and opened to reveal a burst of pure, magnificent light that shown forth. The light was so brilliant that those present, and even those who weren't, were nearly blinded. It even lit up the void of space around them. It was the matrix of leadership, part of primus himself. The waves of light shined upon everyone present and they all looked on in awe, even megatron. Exposure to the light of the matrix caused prima to flail and jerk in his seat. He squirmed as the light shined upon him and he glared back at Optimus.

"I shall draw you, dark one, as poison is drawn from wound" optimus decrees loudly

Prima continued to attempt to struggle, growling in a foreign voice. Concerned for her brother, solus instinctively moves forward to help him but is stopped by ratchet.

"wait" he cautions

"IF I GO, PRIMA DIES!" the prime growls in a voice that is clearly not his own

"you could not kill me, you will not kill him!" optimus says as he takes few steps closer

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE" the strange voice growls lowly.

Drawing on the last of his strength, prima lunges at optiums, who channels a pure blast of light from the matrix right into primas spark. Primas body falls back, limp. All the darkness and damage and rust from primas body is gone, but rather than simply disappearing, it has evaporated from the prime as a shadowy cloud that suddenly takes shape. It is a black, evil looking bot with large upturned wings and a plated, emotionless face. It glares down at optimus.

"you dare!" it snarls

However, the light of the matrix is clearly keeping it at bay.

"you have made the mistake of crossing Logos Prime, and you shall die for it Optimus Prime!" the entity yells before simply vanishing

Prima himself groans and begins to fall over. Solus breaks from ratchets grip and goes to his side to hold him up. Before the autobots eyes, primas body begins to turn the silver, white it should be. His eyes turn bright blue and his body begins to glow with the power of the primes again. Optimus sighs a breath of relief and closes his chest plate. While the autobots have all been focused on this, the decepticon have slipped away, putting just a bit of distance between them and the autobots, mainly the ancient prime. Megatron himself, who is carrying waspinators broken body, is still mesmerized by the events. Prima, finally clear of mind, looks up at his savior.

"optimus"

He is suddenly drawn by his arm being squeezed. He is met by two bright blue eyes welling up with energon tears.

"prima"

"I know your voice"

"yes brother"

"solus, is it really you?"

"yes!" she cries as she hugs him, and he hugs her back, smiling

"optimus?" prima says again as he looks at the prime

"shhhhhh" solus whispers into his ear.

He appears to understand her meaning.

"breath the free air again my friend" optimus smiles

With his sisters help, prima manages to stand up.

"dark have been my dreams of late"

Prima still seemsed a bit disoriented; he holds up his hand and flexes his fingers.

"perhaps your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they held YOUR sword"

Star saber then steped forward and kneels before the prime, holding the ancient sword up for him. Slowly, prima grabs the handle of the star saber, his weapon of the ages. He tightens his grip on it then suddenly thrust it skyward in a show of his returned strength. The blade, and the prime himself, began to glow bright and brilliant. Optimus humbly lowered himself onto one knee and bowed to his ancient predecessor and the other autobots gladly did the same.

"rise, all of you, there is no need to bow. The bravery you have all shown; you are all worthy of being primes" prima announced

"prima, you are needed on cybertron" optimus spoke up

"yes, I know, the matrix has shown me, helped me see what I have missed. It has also shown how much of a fool I was. Such a coward to run and hide in disgrace. I know now that my brothers betrayal was not my own, and I have finally come to piece with that."

"oh prima, thank the allspark you're back"

"blast them!" someone suddenly yelled out

From a short distance away, the decepticons began to fire on the autobots. Frustrated with the sudden disturbance, prima marched to the head of the group and held the star saber high. The blade began to glow as he began to swirl it in the air. Knowing something bad was, a fearful megatron retreated and his troops followed sweet. Prima then took one mighty lunge forward and slashed the saber in front of him. From the blade, a huge wave of energy was generated and cast across the land. The wave struck near the deceptcons and flung the lot of them up into the void were they bounced and slammed between the various asteroids.

"curse you optimus, curse all the primes!" megatron howled as he floated away.

Prima walked back, casually passing all the awestruck autobots back to optimus.

"now optimus, I believe you are on a very important quest, and it would be very wrong of me to impede it. So, I shall be on my way back to cybertron, back…home."

Prima then reached out his hand for optimus to shake. Optimus was honored by the gesture and accepted it. He then handed prima one of the space bridge orbs. Prima gave one last smile to his sister before stepping back and holding the orb up.

"goodbye and thank you all. Good luck; I look forward to you sending my brothers to join me" he said as he clutched the orb

"till all are one!" Prima shouted as the space bridge activating and teleported him away

"oh slag!" ironhide grunted

"what is it ironhide?"

"we didn't find out what that shadow bot that was inside him was!"

Optimus clenched his hands; In all the excitement he hand forgotten about that thing. He should have found out what it was from prima before he left. How could he have been so careless and forget something so significant.

"no, but whatever it was, I feel like we will see it again" solus added

"yes. autobots, lets roll out!" optimus said

On the "Hand" the autobots aboard all breathe a sigh of relief. They start talking amongst themselves about what happened.

"man that was just amazing. I am so glad we were recording that footage. I just want to watch it over and over" mirage squealed

"yeah, I'm making a copy for myself, bet the others will want one too. I bet I could sell some when we get back home" brains grinned

"indeed, it was a most impressive sight. That footage will definitely be added to the history files in the hall of records" preceptor adds

Unseen by them, Maccadam, wearing a very content smile, strolls out of the room. However, the events this day have been viewed by another. Hidden in the asteroid field , as ship has been watching and recording these events. Sideways presses a button and transmits the video file data. If he had a mouth, he would be smiling.

"the boss is just going to looooove this, hehehe"


End file.
